You and Me
by SquintSquad183
Summary: Isaac can't help the fluttering feeling in his stomach when Scott shoots him the sweetest, most lopsided, puppydog smile. Scisaac/McLahey. Songfic to Lifehouse's You and Me.


**AN: Hey! I was watching 2x11, and melted from all the wonderful Scisaac/McLahey moments I almost died. And then this song came on my iPod.. and.. yeah.. I got the idea for this.**

**Setting: This takes place after the Alpha pack comes and leaves.. So about 2 1/2 years after season 2. It occurred to me after I wrote this that there's no Jackson or Lydia in here. Sorry.. you can make up your own reason as to why they aren't there. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this.. I don't.. please don't sue me. **

* * *

**What day is it? And in what month?**  
**This clock never seemed so alive.**  
**I can't keep up and I can't back down.**  
**I've been losing so much time.**

Isaac was sprawled out on the couch in the living room of the renovated Hale house. He was laying on the longest couch, while Erica rested her head on Boyd's lap on the loveseat. Derek was situated on the recliner while Stiles stretched out on the floor by the coffee table. In Isaac's defense, he had offered the human the spot on the couch, but the teen refused, claiming the floor as more comfortable. Scott walked back into the room, strengthening the scent of popcorn and chips as he did so. It was what the pack had coined "Pack Night". Once a week they would all gather and do something other than train together. Occasionally Allison came, but since she had since partially embraced her hunter heritage and had broken up with Scott, more often than not it ended up being an awkward mess. He laughed as the second Scott had put the snacks on the table, Derek had claimed the chips and Erica and Boyd had snatched the popcorn. A very grumpy Stiles slouched off to the kitchen to make more.

**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do.**  
**Nothing to lose.**

"Isaac? You mind?" Scott was standing at the edge of the couch, as if he wanted to sit. He couldn't help the fluttering feeling he felt in his stomach when Scott shot him the sweetest, most lopsided, puppydog smile.

"No problem." he bent his knees in, making enough room for Scott to have the last cushion to himself. He felt the weight of the couch shift as the other teen sat down. He turned his attention to the movie that was starting. It was an action movie he'd seen before, and to be honest he didn't mind that he was watching it again as Stiles returned with more popcorn, shutting off the lights as he entered the room and returned to his blanket.

**And it's you and me and all other people**  
**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you.**

Isaac was trying to watch the movie, he really was, but that became an almost impossibility for him as Scott pulled his feet up onto the couch and laid down, moving so that his feet came to about Isaac's stomach. He seemed surprised at what he had done and looked to his friend.

"Sorry Isaac.. kinda force of habit.." he said, pulling his feet down and beginning to sit up.

"Nah, it's fine." He felt the fluttering in his stomach again as Scott laid down again. There was some wriggling to get situated, but eventually they managed it, with Isaac's feet tucked against Scott's back and Scott's heels pressing gently into Isaac's stomach. At least they were comfortable. Scott went back to watching the movie, and Isaac tried as well, but he kept getting distracted. Mainly by a certain beta who broke his heart every time he looked at him. He felt himself zoning in on the sound of Scott's heart beating, the sound of his breathing. It drove him crazy.. but he liked it.

**One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right**  
**I'm tripping on words**

It was the next day, and somehow Isaac and Scott ended up alone in the house. It seemed so much like Fate.. Isaac couldn't help but say something.. But what? Every time he opened his mouth to say something, his tongue would knot around himself, he'd forget everything he was supposed to say, and he'd end up saying something stupid and mumbling an excuse. This time, the stupid thing was:

"Hey Scott, wanna go spar? There's nothing to do around here and I know someday I _will _beat you."

"You do realize you could've left that as 'Hey Scott, you wanna go spar?' and I would've said yes right?" He laughed, shoving Isaac slightly as they made their way outdoors. Derek would _murder _them if they messed up anything in his house.

**You've got my head spinning.**  
**I don't know where to go from here.**

The sparring went from light and playful, to literal claws out, teeth bared, going at it with everything they had, each trying to slip through their opponents weak spots, and each failing. Their shirts were in tatters, but they didn't care. They were caught up in the adrenaline of the fight. They were covered in sweat, dirt, and leaves as they crashed through the underbrush and slammed each other down. A few times they even broke each others bones, but as they healed, those injuries were forgotten and they launched back into battle.

About thirty minutes later and neither had gained the upper hand. Isaac watched and couldn't help but admire, now that he could see most of Scott's torso. He noticed how smoothly every leap and lunge went for his packmate, and how graceful he was, even tired and bloodied. It was then he leaped.

Isaac felt the wind knocked out of him, and opened his eyes to see Scott crouched over him, a triumphant smile plastered over his face.

"I win." he declared, but Isaac didn't seem to notice, he was too distracted by the insane closeness. Their faces mere inches apart. He felt dizzy as Scott moved closer, their lips coming mere millimeters from a kiss, when the sound of Derek's car made them both jump in surprise and pull away from each other, scrambling to their feet. Derek eyed them as he and Erica got out of his car, and growled lowly as he saw both the blood and Isaac's wrist twisted at a weird angle.

"Ive said it fifty billion times if I've said it once. When sparring turns into fighting, it stops."

**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do**  
**Nothing to prove.**

Now the pack was sparring, and under the impression that the spar from the other day was a real fight, he refused to team Isaac up with Scott. So Isaac was currently circling Erica. Occasionally he would rush, but he would always return to just out of her arms reach. He feels eyes on his back, and makes the mistake of turning. He sees Scott watching him intently, and it makes his heart flutter. Of course he knew it could be explained by the spar, but still. It made blush rise in his cheeks as well. Then he realized the mistake of turning to look. Erica had taken the opportunity to leap at him without impunity.

He growled as she pushed him to the ground and kicked up, his feet planting a solid blow on her stomach as he scrabbled to his feet and leapt at her. He told himself to get back in the game, but knowing that Scott had those big, brown, gorgeous eyes on his back made it extremely difficult.

**And it's you and me and all other people**  
**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you.**

Finally when he had beaten Erica and Boyd, Derek paired him Scott. The battle that proceeded actually caused the spar between Derek and Boyd to stop, and the entire pack was staring. It was like a dance, for each move Scott made, Isaac had a matching move to accompany. The blows they gave and received seemed perfectly choreographed, and neither seemed to tire. They fed off each others energy as they went, and what was supposed to be a training spar quickly transformed into a deathly beautiful ballet. The pack stared as their bodies arced and fell, and growls were exchanged. The battle finally ended with Scott making a misstep, and Isaac pinning him down, his hands on either side of Scott's head. And once again their faces were mere inches apart. So enveloped into the fight, none of the pack noticed the car pull up, or the girl step out. They were surprised when Allison's voice rang out.

"Scott?"

**There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right**

Days had passed since Allison had shown up at the Hale house. Scott had acted like nothing happened, but when he had walked away, Isaac could hear the pounding of his heart. But he had also heard Allison practically beg for him back. He heard Scott say no, that he was moving on, and they'd both end up hurt again. She had handled it well, and Isaac sighed. That was one thing he had envied about Allison, she had always managed say the right thing at the right time. Always. It was no wonder Scott had always and consistently picked her over him. He couldn't blame Scott for it either. Allison was beautiful.. and had he not fallen head over heels from Scott, he probably would harbor no ill will toward her. But ever since he had laid eyes on the wolf with the puppy dog eyes, he had viewed her as a competitor, a challenge. And she had always won.

**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose**

Finally something had to break. It was Pack Night, so Derek had gone shopping for another movie and some more snacks. Stiles and Erica and Boyd had joined him, all arguing over what snacks they should get and what movie they should rent. He took advantage of it and made his way to Scott room. He knocked on the door. Scott opened it.

"I have to ask you something." He blurted, but he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take looking at his packmate and feeling his heart swell so big his chest actually hurt. He couldn't take the dizziness and the fluttering in his stomach every time Scott said his name.

"What?" Scott looked concerned.

"Why did you say no to Allison?"

"Because I don't love her. I-I don't think I ever did.. I think it was the rush.. ya know.. It was forbidden.. so it was fun.. then everyone knew.. and it burned out." To be honest Isaac wasn't ready for an answer like that.. to be honest he wasn't sure he'd get an answer at all.

"Scott.. I really need to tell you something."

"What?" Isaac took a deep, lungful of air, before finally spitting it out.

"Every time I look at you, my heart leaps. Every time you smile or say my name, I feel like the ground is spinning beneath me. Every time I'm alone with you my stomach does somersaults and I always say the wrong thing. And I just need to tell you-"

He was cut off by Scott's lips against his.

**And it's you and me and all other people**  
**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**  
**and me and all other people with nothing to do**  
**Nothing to prove**

Isaac was bewildered, but suddenly he lost all conscious thought as his lips parted and he felt Scott's teeth brush against his lower lip. A small moan escaped him as he felt the rush of adrenaline as he realized that what was happening was what he had wanted for years now. Their lips molded so perfectly that they seemed to have been made for each other. He felt Scott's tongue invade his mouth, exploring as their tongues wrestled for dominance. Isaac won. His right hand rose to reside on the wood of the door beside Scott's head as he felt Scott's fingers tangle in his hair.

They heard the car pull up and broke away from each other when they heard the front door open. Scott didn't say a word as they stared at each other, both bewildered and surprised for a moment as to what had just happened.

**And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**

That night the movie started playing, and they all took up the positions they had last week, with one exception. Rather than laying head to feet on the long couch, Scott lay with his back against Isaac's chest. Isaac had his arm draped over Scott's side and his hand rested on his chest, while their fingers linked together. Nobody had questioned this, Derek just gave a knowing smile and leaned back in the recliner as the movie started.

They were woken up at the end of the movie, apparently both had fallen asleep. He felt Derek shake his shoulder a few times. He blinked his eyes open as the Alpha walked away. He propped himself up on an elbow and looked downa s Scott's sleeping face. Everything was so perfect, it felt like a dream, and he ran a finger down Scott's cheek, as if to reaffirm that it was, in fact real.

**What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive**

It was about midnight when Isaac finally woke Scott by placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. Together the accended the stairs. They both walked into Isaac's room, their fingers linked as they walked to his bed. The night stayed innocent, Isaac fell asleep with Scott curled into his chest. He wondered what it would feel like to wake up tomorrow morning, to feel Scott against him and to know it wasn't a dream. He rolled slightly to turn off the bedside lamp. Scott didn't like the loss of the warmth against his skin.

"Isaaaacc" he whined. His discomfort was quickly remedied the Isaac returned to his spot. He buried his face in the space between Isaac's neck and chest, nuzzling into the skin. "Much better..." he mumbled against his skin. "Don't leave... kay?"

"Where would I go? There's nowhere better I could ever be right now."

"No.. I mean ever. Never leave."

"Alright."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

**Hope you liked it and it wasn't too cheesy. Oh. The kiss I wrote is the most detail I've ever done. So I hope it wasn't too bad. Reviews are much appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
